


Don't get too close

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family, Feels, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Before the mushroom Planet, before the blue alien, before the government,  before his 5 PHDs...There was an innocent boy who wanted love, and the misfit family he has.Before Robotnik yelling, before the lattes, before the government, before the small coffee shopThere was a young boy running
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give Robotnik a family damn you.

At age of 7 Ivo Thomas was smart, equations and formulas were spotted out like clockwork, random science trivia was randomly said by the young boy, who always had something in his hands, it was almost always a book or a small device he stole from wherever, messing with it. 

He wasn't socially smart though, no clicks, no family, he thought they were overrated, who needs a parental figure anyways? He didn't he told himself

But something inside him always ached when he saw his classmates with their parents, rambling on about their day as they headed to the parking lot. Weather he wanted to believe it or not, he wanted that, he wanted a family. Someone to share his facts with, someone that understood formulas, how his mind works, someone that would love him for who he was. 

He sat with his worn down red and black bookbag between the front doors of the school, the school day had ended and he was waiting for one of the childcare workers from the orphanage he lived in. They were always late, probably because 

he was the last one to get out. The orphanage Ivo lived in was mostly older kids; middle schoolers and high schoolers. His elementary school let out about two hours after the elder kids got out.

He sighed and opened his book bag, grabbing out a book from the library, the librarian was an older lady, who understood Ivo's situation and his brightness. Ivo read quite quickly, at least coming in every other day to return at check out new books. Ivo opened to where his bookmark was and continued where he left off. 

He didn't talk much normally, other than if he loved talking about the subject at hand, human interaction was not his strong suit, he didn't really understand how to interact with other humans other than crying. The orphanage kids called him crybaby for that reason. 

A car honk interrupted his thoughts. He looked up through the glass doors, seeing the truck of one of the high schoolers (it was actually one of the workers, who lends it out to the ones who can drive and have jobs), Samuel, continuing to honk for the younger boy to get out here. Ivo packed up his book and zipped the bag, fumbling to get out to the truck, he opened the front door and then the small backseat, climbing in. Sam is probably the only one that Ivo can deal with normally. 

"Sorry Ivo." Sammy started as Ivo clipped his seatbelt. "I had football practice and the caretakers are stressing about something." 

"...it's ok..." The young boy replied softly, barely above a whisper as Sam started out of the parking lot. "... they've been stressing alot lately...." he mutters, more to himself rather than Sam. 

Ivo had known Samuel most of his life, always trying to follow in Samuel's footsteps. Samuel was ready to go to college and break free from the government. Ivo wasn't ready to say goodbye honestly, Samuel made the orphanage a somewhat decent place to live. 

"Yeah..." Sam muttered back, stopping at the red light. He sighed. "Look Ivo... I need to talk to you about something..."

Ivo grew nervous, he didn't understand why. "Y...yes Sam?" 

"When I went home earlier the caretakers were talking about you. I think there's a family looking into adopting you...." He trailed off as Ivo's eyes widened to the older kid. 

"A...adopting me??" Ivo repeated, his voice cracking a bit. Barely any parents ready to adopt came to their orphanage, and the others that did come were no so friendly towards any of the staff or the kids who lived there. "W...Why me??" 

Sam shrugged. "Dude you're literally the smartest kid in the place, if not the world. You'll go far in life, but not being stuck in a place full of filth and assholes." 

Ivo glared at Sam. "bad word.." he stated, Sam just shrugged. 

"I'm being honest, Ivo. Opportunity has opened a door for you, you need to go." 

"S...sam" Ivo sighed looking out to the world passing by them. 

"I know this is alot to take in Ivo. But you'll like them, I met them, two guys, very sweet, I think married, one's a scientist, and other guy dresses like a guy from that one movie we watched; men in black." 

"S...scientist?" Ivo stuttered out going wide eyed. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah Dr. Robotnik or something like that, I think he said he does something for the military. " Sam pulled into the driveway of the orphanage, both of them noticing the black car parked in front with the tainted windows. 

"I...I'll meet them..." Ivo finally replied, noticing the smile on Samuel's face. He really wanted to say for you. 

But he didn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ivo meets the doctor and the agent who wants to adopt him.

When Sam and Ivo got into the orphanage a caretaker, One that Ivo nor Sam enjoyed, Came up to them in the doorway. "Ivo! There's some guys here to meet you." Ivo rolled his eyes, already knowing this fact. "Don't mess this up! They're both really sweet and I think you'll enjoy them. They're in the sunroom."

Ivo sighed and headed to the sunroom. Sam headed in the opposite direction to the stairs to the upstairs room. Ivo could hear the laughing of some of the other kids in the dining room, talking amongst themselves. He looked through the glass door to the two grown men he internally panicked. People were not his strong suit, and these guys looked scary honestly.

The first one, he was an average height man, around 167 centimeters (5 feet, 5 inches). He was a bit skinny, wearing a dark blue sweater with black skinny pants. He had black hair slicked back with gel, with a dark blue dyed strand in the middle of his hair. He wore dark sunglasses and on his left wrist was a sliver and black watch, which was flashing a dark blue. He was looking around, he looked calm and collected. 

The other one, who Ivo guessed was the agent, was very broad and average, Sam had been right with the men in black reference, this guy looked straight out of the movie, with the dress pants and the suit and tie. The tie, Ivo noticed, was a lighter blue color, not a sky blue, but it was a lighter color than what the other guy wore. His hair was also slicked back and a normal blue color was dyed in the middle. 

Ivo took a deep breath, bracing himself to meet these two men. He slowly opened the door and walked in. 

The two men looked, noticing it was the small boy they wanted to talk to they smiled softly and took off their glasses. Ivo grew more nervous. 

"Hello Ivo." It was the guy with the dark blue in his hair. "I'm doctor Oliver Robotnik, and this is my husband, James." 

James nodded as Ivo came in to sit in the small beanbag that was placed haphazardly in the room. This was gonna be a long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated! Got questions?? Ask in the comments!


End file.
